


The War Begins

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 27- WarPercy and Annabeth begin their actual fight against the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The War Begins

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, sending streaks of pink and orange into the blue.  
The war had begun.  
The air started swirling around us. Jason stood near me, trying to calm the winds as best he could. I had to believe he was strong enough. Hazel stood near him, her eyes close. She was keeping the gods away from our camp. Annabeth was beside me.  
“Let’s go out Percy, and end this all.”  
We left the camp again, this time I was sure I would return.  
The only think that scared me was that I could not feel my father’s power. He did not fight when I controlled the ocean or made the ground shake.   
“Dad, I know we haven’t always got along,” I prayed silently, “I don’t know what you’re doing, why you aren’t fighting, but I’d like you to tell me.”  
“Perseus, Percy,” I heard him in my head, “I do not wish to fight, but I understand that you do not want me to associate with you. I have retreated to the depths of the ocean and I will wait this out. If you win, we will talk again.”  
I glanced at Annabeth, I didn’t have to vocalise my thoughts to express what I’d heard to her.  
I could see the same thing in her eyes. It made me far more confident if Athena and Poseidon had abstained from the battle. I would prefer them on my side, but I’d rather they stayed away from it than fight us.


End file.
